inspiringdemilovatofandomcom-20200214-history
List of singer-songwriters
Write the text of your article here! Traditional singer-songwriters This list enumerates people who record and perform in the traditional singer-songwriter approach. These performers write their own material, accompany themselves on guitar or keyboards, usually perform solo or with limited and understated accompaniment, and are known as much for their songwriting skills as for their performance abilities. Argentina *Sandro de América *Facundo Cabral *Gustavo Cerati *Alberto Cortez *Charly García *Carlos Gardel *León Gieco *Victor Heredia *Fito Páez *Tanguito *Andres Calamaro *Atahualpa Yupanqui *Luis Alberto Spinetta Australia *Peter Allen *Tina Arena *Jimmy Barnes *Sarah Blasko *Eric Bogle *Daryl Braithwaite *Kev Carmody *Cletis Carr *Nick Cave *Ned Collette *Johnny Diesel *Joe Dolce *Slim Dusty *Bernard Fanning *John Farnham *Robert Forster *Tim Freedman *Delta Goodrem *Darren Hayes *Missy Higgins *Paul Kelly *Ben Lee *Lior *Alex Lloyd *Grant McLennan *David McComb *Andrea McEwan *Lisa Miller *Pete Murray *Josh Pyke *Paul Dempsey *James Reyne *Tim Rogers *Xavier Rudd *Saritah *Guy Sebastian *Paulini *Mark Seymour *Billy Thorpe *Holly Throsby *Lisa Mitchell *Bobby Flynn Austria *Wolfgang Ambros *Peter Cornelius *Georg Danzer *Rainhard Fendrich *Michael Heltau *Willi Resetarits *Soap&Skin (Anja Plaschg) *Udo Jürgens Belgium *Sarah Bettens (K's Choice) *Jacques Brel *Ozark Henry *Flip Kowlier *Milow Bosnia and Hercegovina *Dino Merlin *Kemal Monteno *Mladen Vojicic Tifa Brazil *Jorge Ben *Chico Buarque *Roberto Carlos *Tom Jobim *Vinicius de Moraes *Angela Ro Ro *Caetano Veloso *João Gilberto *Fagner *Zé Ramalho Cambodia *Pan Ron *Ros Sereysothea *Sinn Sisamouth Canada *Bryan Adams *Susan Aglukark *Paul Anka *Jann Arden *Tal Bachman *Victoria Banks *Jill Barber *Daniel Bélanger *Willie P. Bennett *Moe Berg *Art Bergmann *Bif Naked *Meryn Cadell *Andrew Cash *Tom Cochrane *Bruce Cockburn *Leonard Cohen *Holly Cole *Jason Collett *Stompin' Tom Connors *J.P. Cormier *Allison Crowe *Lori Cullen *Melanie Doane *Fefe Dobson *Julie Doiron *Alan Doyle *Damhnait Doyle *Fred J. Eaglesmith *Kathleen Edwards *Stephen Fearing *Leslie Feist *Ferron *Jeremy Fisher *Nelly Furtado *Joel Gibb *Barry Gilmour[1][2][3] *Matthew Good *Sebastien Grainger *Dallas Green *Jack Grunsky *Emm Gryner *Emily Haines *Sarah Harmer *Hayden *Dan Hill *Veda Hille *Terry Jacks *Alexz Johnson *Keith Jolie *Sass Jordan *Connie Kaldor *James Keelaghan *Chantal Kreviazuk *k. d. lang *Avril Lavigne *Félix Leclerc *Jean Leloup *Gordon Lightfoot *Lights *Richard Manuel *Amanda Marshall *Melissa McClelland *Kate and Anna McGarrigle *Loreena McKennitt *Sarah McLachlan *Tara MacLean *Holly McNarland *Amy Millan *Steve Millar *Joni Mitchell *Alanis Morissette *Sierra Noble *Mary Margaret O'Hara *Maren Ord *Blair Packham *Chris Patrick *Neil Peart *Carole Pope *Jan Randall *Jimmy Rankin *Michel Rivard *Sam Roberts *Garnet Rogers *Stan Rogers *Louis Royer *Buffy Sainte-Marie *John K. Samson *Drew Seeley *Lorraine Segato *Jay Semko *Ron Sexsmith *Jane Siberry *R. Dean Taylor *Tegan and Sara *Shania Twain *Ian Tyson *Martha Wainwright *Rufus Wainwright *David Wiffen *Hawksley Workman *Neil Young *Joel Zifkin Chile *Víctor Jara *Violeta Parra *Nicanor Parra *Javiera Parra *Ángel Parra *Beto Cuevas *Javiera Mena *Gepe Colombia *Cabas *Juanes *Fanny Lú *Shakira *Soraya *Carlos Vives *Felipe Maria The Monas Croatia *Arsen Dedić Cuba *Albita *Pablo Milanés *Silvio Rodríguez Czech Republic *Jaromír Nohavica *Karel Kryl *Tomáš Klus Denmark *Rasmus Nøhr *Sebastian *Kim Larsen *Alberte *Tina Dickow *Tim Christensen *Thomas Helmig Dominican Republic *Anaís *Charytín *Juan Luis Guerra *Sandra Zaiter Egypt *Tamer Hosny *Moustafa Amar *Amr Diab El Salvador *Álvaro Torres Faroe Islands *Teitur Finland *Ismo Alanko *J. Karjalainen *Mikko Kuustonen *Juice Leskinen *Jarkko Martikainen *Maija Vilkkumaa *Timo Tolkki *Ville Valo *Jyrki 69 *Lauri Ylonen *Andy McCoy *Anssi Kela *Gösta Sundqvist *Jenni Vartiainen *Christel Sundberg *Antti Tuisku *Timo Rautiainen *Jouni Hynynen *Toni Wirtanen *Johanna Kurkela Georgia *Katie Melua (British citizen from 2005) Germany *Wolf Biermann *Clemens Bittlinger *Funny van Dannen *Franz Josef Degenhardt *Herbert Grönemeyer *Klaus Hoffmann *Hanns Dieter Hüsch *Joana *Udo Lindenberg *Peter Maffay *Reinhard Mey *Marius Müller-Westernhagen *Julia Neigel *Manfred Siebald *Hannes Wader *Konstantin Wecker Greece *Haris Alexiou *George Dalaras *Michalis Hatzigiannis *Lavrentis Machairitsas *Vasilis Papakonstantinou *Demis Roussos Guatemala *Ricardo Arjona *Shery *Gaby Moreno Hungary *Vera Schmidt Iceland *Björk *Megas *Emiliana Torrini *Lay Low India *Babbu Maan *Mohammad Rafi *Manna Dey *Talat Mehmood *Kishor Kumar *Mukesh *Lata Mangeshkar *Asha Bhonsle *Suman Kalyanpur *Sonu Nigam *Shaan *Himesh Reshammiya *Jagjit Singh *Suresh Wadkar *Alka Yagnik *Shreya Ghoshal *Pankaj Udhas *Talat Aziz *Hariharan *Yesudas *Usha Uthup *Sunidhi Chauhan Indonesia *Ebiet G. Ade *Iwan Fals Iran *Shadmehr Aghili *Shahyar Ghanbari *Faramarz Aslani *Mohsen Yeganeh *Mohammad Reza Shajarian *Mohammad Esfahani *Hichkas *Shahram Nazeri Ireland *Luka Bloom *Bono *Paul Brady *Chris Campbell *Paddy Casey *Mic Christopher *Andrea Corr *Sharon Corr *Chris de Burgh *Damien Dempsey *Dave Flynn *Mick Flannery *Mark Geary *Lisa Hannigan *Glen Hansard *Frank Harte *Gemma Hayes *Margaret Healy *Christie Hennessy *David Hopkins *Andy Irvine *Vyvienne Long *Phil Lynott *Shane MacGowan *Christy Moore *Van Morrison *Johnny Moynihan *Mundy *Sinéad O'Connor *Declan O'Rourke *Fionn Regan *Damien Rice *Chris Singleton *Ann Scott *Emmett Tinley *Andy White Israel *Ilan Chester *Shalom Hanoch *Achinoam Nini *Shlomo Artzi *Aviv Geffen *Ariel Zilber *Ehud Banai *Arik Einstein *Shlomo Gronich *Chava Alberstein *Harel Skaat *David Broza *Idan Raichel *Matti Caspi *Naomi Shemer *Izhar Ashdot *Meir Ariel Italy *Andrea Bocelli *Pino Daniele *Fabrizio De André *Francesco De Gregori *Francesco Guccini *Luciano Ligabue *Luigi Tenco *Vasco Rossi *Lucio Battisti *Adriano Celentano *Claudio Baglioni *Lucio Dalla *Zucchero *Gino Paoli *Sergio Endrigo *Giorgio Gaber *Ivano Fossati *Edoardo Bennato *Roberto Vecchioni *Antonello Venditti *Franco Battiato *Jovanotti *Samuele Bersani *Carmen Consoli *Biagio Antonacci *Angelo Branduardi *Riccardo Cocciante *Dolcenera *Elisa *Nada *Gianna Nannini *Chiara Civello *Eros Ramazzotti Jamaica *Pato Banton *Jimmy Cliff *Toots Hibbert *Barrington Levy *Bob Marley *Rita Marley *Ziggy Marley *Peter Tosh *Buju Banton *Beres Hammond *Sizzla *Burning Spear Lebanon *David M. Bailey Malaysia *Azmyl Yunor *M. Nasir *Meor Aziddin Yusof *Pete Teo *Shanon Shah *Sudirman Haji Arshad *Tan Sri Dr P. Ramlee *Vince Chong *Yunalis Zarai *Zee Avi Malta *Corazon Mizzi *The Greenfields *Vince Fabri *Walter Micallef *Dario Genovese Mexico *Lolita de la Colina *Juan Gabriel *Agustín Lara *Armando Manzanero *Consuelo Velázquez *José Alfredo Jiménez *Rubén Fuentes *Fernando Delgadillo *Óscar Chávez *Marco Antonio Solis Netherlands *Ede Staal *Frank Boeijen *Gerard Cornielje *Marike Jager *Anouk Teeuwe *Herman van Veen *Robert Westerholt *Stevie Ann *Laura Jansen *Anneke van Giersbergen New Zealand *Aaradhna *Megan Alatini *Robert Arnold *Daniel Bedingfield *Carly Binding *Jackie Clarke *Ashley Cooper (singer) *Joe Cotton *Annie Crummer *Martin Curtis *Lynette Diaz *Dave Dobbyn *Liam Finn *Neil Finn *Tim Finn *Brooke Fraser *Che Fu *Rob Guest *Luke Hurley *Greg Johnson *Phil Judd *David Kilgour *Nathan King *Ladyhawke (musician) *Shona Laing *Ben Lummis *Fiona McDonald *Anika Moa *Howard Morrison *Tex Morton *John Rowles *Bic Runga *Boh Runga *Hollie Smith *Frankie Stevens *Tiki Taane *Marcus Turner *Keith Urban *Rosita Vai *Hayley Westenra *Annie Whittle Norway *Kari Bremnes *Ane Brun *Thomas Dybdahl *Torgunn Flaten *Christine Guldbrandsen *Morten Harket *Thom Hell *William Hut *Sissel Kyrkjebø *Marit Larsen *Sondre Lerche *Espen Lind *Magnet (Even Johansen) *Lene Marlin *Maria Mena *Silje Nergaard *Robert Post *Marion Ravn *Kari Rueslåtten *Bertine Zetlitz *Paul Waaktaar-Savoy *Magne Furuholmen *Susanne Sundfør Peru *Gian Marco *Pedro Suarez Vertiz *Andrés Bretel Poland *Jacek Kaczmarski Portugal *Zeca Afonso *Adriano Correia de Oliveira *Sérgio Godinho *Vitorino Puerto Rico *Tito Auger *Puchi Balseiro *Obie Bermúdez *Americo Boschetti *Lou Briel *Roy Brown *Antonio Cabán Vale *Nano Cabrera *Bobby Capó *Vicente Carattini *Santos Colón *Elvis Crespo *Tony Croatto *Bobby Cruz *Tite Curet Alonso *Johnathan Dwayne *Rafi Escudero *Noel Estrada *José Feliciano *Luis Fonsi *Kany García *Gustavo Laureano *Glenn Monroig *Yolandita Monge *Ednita Nazario *Noelia *José Nogueras *Angel "Cuco" Peña *Ignacio Peña *Carlos Ponce *Sylvia Rexach *Julito Rodriguez *Dräco Rosa *Myrta Silva *Zoraida Santiago *Tommy Torres *Juan Vélez *William Omar Landron *Wilkins Vélez *Yaire *Zeny & Zory Romania *Michael Cretu *Pavel Stratan Russia *Alexander Gorodnitsky *Andrei Makarevich *Bulat Okudzhava *Regina Spektor *Vladimir Vysotsky *Yury Chernavsky *Yuri Vizbor *Lena Katina *Yulia Volkova South Africa *Verity *Koos du Plessis *Karen Zoid Spain *Els Setze Jutges *Lluís Llach *Jaume Sisa *Manuel Alejandro *Luis Eduardo Aute *Miguel Bosé *Nino Bravo *Enrique Iglesias *Roger Mas *Antonio Orozco *Joaquín Sabina *Ismael Serrano *Tomeu Penya *Joan Manuel Serrat *Camilo Sesto *Álex Ubago *José Luis Perales *Victor Manuel *Pau Riba *Raimon *María del Mar Bonet *Manolo Garcia Sri Lanka *Clarence Wijewardena *Nimal Mendis *Desmond Kelly Sweden *Robyn *Mikael Åkerfeldt *Kristofer Åström *Nicolai Dunger *Marie Fredriksson *Per Gessle *José González *Nanne Grönvall *Håkan Hellström *Christian Kjellvander *Laleh *Jens Lekman *Lykke Li *Lisa Miskovsky *Stina Nordenstam *Povel Ramel *Stefan Sundström *Evert Taube *Anna Ternheim *Joakim Thåström *Cornelis Vreeswijk *Lars Winnerbäck *Sophie Zelmani *Lizzy DeVine *Thomas Di Leva *Fred Åkerström Switzerland *David Buzzi United Kingdom *Adele *Lily Allen *Iain Archer *Joan Armatrading *Kevin Ayers *Rich Batsford *James Blunt *Billy Bragg *Sarah Brightman *Matt Bigland *Kate Bush *Melanie Chisholm *Gary Clark *Lloyd Cole *Beverley Craven *Beverley Knight *Charlotte Gordon Cumming *Gareth Davies *Alex Day *Sandy Denny *Marina Diamandis *Dido *Donovan *Siobhán Donaghy *Nick Drake *Newton Faulkner *Marianne Faithfull *Kat Flint *David Gray *Ellie Goulding *Ed Sheeran *Emmy the Great *Alistair Griffin *Ed Harcourt *Nick Harper *Roy Harper *PJ Harvey *Justin Hayward *Imogen Heap *Ant Henson *Boo Hewerdine *Robyn Hitchcock *Bert Jansch *Elton John *Wizz Jones *Nik Kershaw *Steve Knightley *Charlie Landsborough *Adam Leonard *Al Lewis *Leona Lewis *Jez Lowe *Ewan MacColl *Kirsty MacColl *Amy Macdonald *Emily Maguire *Paul McCartney *Shelagh McDonald *Charlie McDonnell *Tom McRae *Ralph McTell *Laura Marling *Johnny Marr *John Martyn *Brian May *Roger Meddows-Taylor *Brian Molko *James Morrison *Morrissey *Alexi Murdoch *Graham Nash *Anthony Newley *Sheila Nicholls *Heather Nova *Ivor Novello *Beth Orton *Nerina Pallot *Alex Parks *Karen Poole *Sade Adu *Shelly Poole *Mal Pope *Bonnie Tyler *Gerry Rafferty *Ricky Ross *Kate Rusby *Polly Scattergood *Labi Siffre *Lucie Silvas *David Sneddon *Yusuf Islam (formerly Cat Stevens) *Al Stewart *Dave Swarbrick *Sandi Thom *Richard Thompson *Teddy Thompson *Tanita Tikaram *Steve Tilston *KT Tunstall *Frank Turner *Judie Tzuke *Karl Wallinger *Clifford T. Ward *Robbie Williams *Robin Williamson *Amy Winehouse *Pete Wylie *Gary Barlow *Tom Jones *Trevor Horn *Reni Rupprecht United States *David Ackles *Ryan Adams *Christina Aguilera *Ashanti *Julien Aklei *Terry Allen *GG Allin *Peter Alsop *Tori Amos *Eric Andersen *Keith Anderson *Theresa Andersson *Fiona Apple *Joseph Arthur *John Austin *Patti Austin *Hoyt Axton *Joan Baez *David M. Bailey *Devendra Banhart *Sara Bareilles *Geoff Bartley *David Bazan *Beck *Drake Bell *Vince Bell *Samm Bennett *Matraca Berg *Dan Bern *Leigh Nash *Jim Bianco *Eric Bibb *Andrew Bird *Tony Bird *Alyse Black *Norman Blake *David Blue *Hugh Blumenfeld *Gordon Bok *Michael Bowers *Michelle Branch *Jesse Brand *Chuck Brodsky *David Bromberg *Holly Brook *Jonatha Brooke *Greg Brown *Jackson Browne *Ben Bruce *Jeff Buckley *Tim Buckley *T-Bone Burnett *Steve Bye *Jonathan Byrd *Colbie Caillat *J.J. Cale *Andrew Calhoun *Terry Callier *Kate Campbell *Hayes Carll *Mary Chapin Carpenter *Brandi Carlile *Hayes Carll *Vanessa Carlton *Dee Carstensen *Dave Carter *Neko Case *Peter Case *Johnny Cash *Rosanne Cash *Harry Chapin *Beth Nielsen Chapman *Tracy Chapman *Lou Christie *Vic Chesnutt *Frank Christian *Annie Clark *Gene Clark *Guy Clark *Slaid Cleaves *Marc Cohn *Paula Cole *Lui Collins *Shawn Colvin *Harry Connick, Jr. *David Cook *Sam Cooke *Matt Costa *Elizabeth Cotten *Ingrid Croce *Jim Croce *David Crosby *Christopher Cross *Mike Cross *Rodney Crowell *Bobbie Cryner *Catie Curtis *Billy Ray Cyrus *Vernon Dalhart *Gail Davies *Kimya Dawson *Lynsey De Paul *Grey DeLisle *Kris Delmhorst *Iris DeMent *Rick DePiro *John Denver *Ani DiFranco *Mike Doughty *Gregory Douglass *Connie Dover *Marshall Drew *DW (Dave) Drouillard *Bob Dylan *Kate Earl *Stacey Earle *Steve Earle *Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds *Jonathan Edwards *Mark Erelli *Alejandro Escovedo *Carmen Espinoza-Rodriquez *Richard Fariña *Melissa Ferrick *Roberta Flack *Dan Fogelberg *John Fogerty *Steve Forbert *Jon Foreman *Ruthie Foster *Jeffrey Foucault *Michael Fracasso *Jackson C. Frank *Bob Franke *Dean Friedman *Lefty Frizzell *Annie Gallup *Marvin Gaye *Mary Gauthier *Teddy Geiger *Stefani Germanotta *Vance Gilbert *Steve Goodman *Lesley Gore *John Gorka *Nick Granato *Jackie Greene *Patty Griffin *Nanci Griffith *Arlo Guthrie *Sarah Lee Guthrie *Woody Guthrie *Gwendolyn *Tom T. Hall *Kristy Hanson *Tim Hardin *Jack Hardy *Ciara *Emmylou Harris *Jesse Harris *Debbie Harry *Beth Hart *John Hartford *Juliana Hatfield *Ted Hawkins *Terri Hendrix *Don Henley *Ari Hest *John Hiatt *Sara Hickman *Chris Hillman *Anne Hills *Tyler Hilton *Tish Hinojosa *Will Hoge *Cisco Houston *Tim Hughes *Meg Hutchinson *Walter Hyatt *Janis Ian *India.Arie *Allison Iraheta *Jim Infantino *David Ippolito *Bon Iver *Iron & Wine *Carl Jackson *Brendan James *Sarah Jarosz *Nikki Jean *Stephan Jenkins *Waylon Jennings *Jewel *Eilen Jewell *Billy Joel *Jack Johnson *Norah Jones *Simon Joyner *Gary Jules *Si Kahn *Kieran Kane *Lucy Kaplansky *Mat Kearney *Robert Earl Keen *Kesha *Alicia Keys *Yoko Kikuchi *Carole King *Sonya Kitchell *"Spider" John Koerner *Lenny Kravitz *Alison Krauss *Ben Kweller *Jimmy LaFave *Ray LaMontagne *Patty Larkin *Jim Lauderdale *Christine Lavin *Lead Belly *Amos Lee *Tom Lehrer *David Levin *Blake Lewis *Bob Lind *Lisa Loeb *Laura Love *Lyle Lovett *Lynn & Wade LLP *Dougie MacLean *Rod MacDonald *Country Joe McDonald *Roger McGuinn *Nellie McKay *Bonnie McKee *Lori McKenna *Erin McKeown *Don McLean *James McMurtry *Bill Madden *Taj Mahal *Sananda Maitreya *David Mallett *Michelle Malone *Bruno Mars *Bob Martin *Dana Mase *Kathy Mattea *Nanette Maxine *John Mayer *Curtis Mayfield *Erin McKeown *Melanie *Idina Menzel *Michael J. Merenda, Jr. *Ingrid Michaelson *Anais Mitchell *Keb' Mo' *Janelle Monae *Mandy Moore *Allison Moorer *Bill Morrissey *Jason Mraz *Peter Mulvey *Jimmy Murphy *Anna Nalick *Matt Nathanson *Holly Near *Fred Neil *Willie Nelson *Mickey Newbury *Carrie Newcomer *Randy Newman *Joanna Newsom *Willie Nile *Harry Nilsson *Keri Noble *Laura Nyro *Conor Oberst *Tim O'Brien *Maura O'Connell *Phil Ochs *Will Oldham *David Olney *Kristina Olsen *Jim Page *Dolly Parton *Ellis Paul *Tom Paxton *Johnny Paycheck *Herb Pedersen *Sarah Pedinotti *Katy Perry *Pierce Pettis *Madeleine Peyroux *Liz Phair *Kelly Joe Phelps *Grant-Lee Phillips *Sam Phillips *Shawn Phillips *Utah Phillips *Rod Picott *P!nk *Gene Pitney *Doc Pomus *Willy Porter *Tristan Prettyman *Dory Previn *Toni Price *John Prine *Joshua Radin *Bonnie Raitt *Willis Alan Ramsey *Carmino Ravosa *Ann Reed *Lou Reed *Otis Redding *Kim Richey *Jonathan Richman *Amy Rigby *Josh Ritter *Carson Robison *Jimmie Rodgers *Henry Rollins *Dräco Rosa *Raina Rose *Emmy Rossum *Josh Rouse *David Rovics *Peter Rowan *Darius Rucker *Tom Rush *Tom Russell *Martha Scanlan *Darrell Scott *John Sebastian *Kesha Sebert *Neil Sedaka *Pete Seeger *Martin Sexton *Billy Joe Shaver *Duncan Sheik *Richard Shindell *Michelle Shocked *Paul Siebel *Carly Simon *Paul Simon *Ricky Skaggs *Megan Slankard *P. F. Sloan *Elliott Smith *Michael Smith *Patti Smith *Chris Smither *Todd Snider *Jill Sobule *Ben Sollee *Jo-El Sonnier *Soraya *Britney Spears *Bill Staines *Stephen Stills *Sufjan Stevens *John Stewart *Wynn Stewart *Marty Stuart *Patrick Stump *Alison Sudol *Gene Summers *Taylor Swift *Eric Taylor *James Taylor *Livingston Taylor *Louise Taylor *Jack Tempchin *Vienna Teng *Chris Thile *Ashley Michelle Tisdale *Ryan Tedder *Chris Tomlin *Steven Tyler *Carrie Underwood *Usher *Guy Van Duser *Dave Van Ronk *Townes Van Zandt *Phil Vassar *Stoll Vaughan *Suzanne Vega *Laura Veirs *Justin Vernon *John Vesely *Rhonda Vincent *Eric Von Schmidt *Loudon Wainwright III *Sloan Wainwright *Tom Waits *Butch Walker *Jerry Jeff Walker *M. Ward *Diane Warren *Linda Waterfall *Doc Watson *Gillian Welch *Kevin Welch *Susan Werner *Matt Wertz *Cheryl Wheeler *Erica Wheeler *Brooke White *Josh White *Chris Whitley *David Wilcox *Brooks Williams *Dar Williams *Don Williams *Hank Williams *Keller Williams *Lucinda Williams *Victoria Williams *Cris Williamson *Jesse Winchester *Bill Withers *Kate Wolf *Bobby Womack *Juliet Wyers *Rachael Yamagata *Dwight Yoakam *Jesse Colin Young *Steve Young *Mirah Yom Tov Zeitlyn *Warren Zevon *Natalia Zukerman Others who both write songs and sing Following are performers who are not singer-songwriters in the traditional sense, but who both write and perform songs in other genres. This includes artists known more prominently as members of bands and not primarily as soloists. Australia *Tina Arena *John Butler Trio *Kasey Chambers *Daniel Johns *Kylie Minogue *Savage Garden *Angus and Julia Stone *The Veronicas Canada *Melissa Auf der Maur *Alexz Johnson *Daniel Lanois *Alanis Morissette *Alannah Myles *Carl Newman *Robbie Robertson *Buffy Sainte-Marie *Skye Sweetnam *Matthew Good *David Usher France *Étienne Daho *Zazie Germany *Max Koffler India *Babbu Maan Ireland *Enya *Órla Fallon *Lynn Hilary *John McGlynn Japan *Mao Abe *Aiko *Chara *Cocco *Kurumi Enomoto *Masaharu Fukuyama *Ayumi Hamasaki *Motohiro Hata *Ken Hirai *Mayumi Horikawa *Yōsui Inoue *Shigeru Izumiya *Kokia *Mai Kuraki *Keisuke Kuwata *Noriyuki Makihara *Yumi Matsutoya *Miwa *Miyuki Nakajima *Uri Nakayama *Tamio Okuda *Ai Otsuka *Yuki Saito *Maaya Sakamoto *Jun Shibata *Ringo Shiina *Akiko Shikata *SoulJa *Shikao Suga *Mariya Takeuchi *Hikaru Utada *Hitomi Yaida *Tatsuro Yamashita *Tomohisa Yamashita *Takuro Yoshida *Yui New Zealand *Liam Finn *Neil Finn *Tim Finn *Hayley Westenra Pakistan *Atif Aslam *Ahmed Jahanzeb *Haroon *Mehdi Hassan *Ustad Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan *Zeek Afridi *Ali Zafar *Humaira Arshad *Iqbal Bano Philippines *Bamboo Manalac *Barbie Almalbis *Billy Joe Crawford *Charice *Chito Miranda *Christian Bautista *Cynthia Alexander *Dong Abay *Ely Buendia *Eraserheads *Freddie Aguilar *Gary Valenciano *Janno Gibbs *Jay Durias *Joey Ayala *Jose Mari Chan *Kitchie Nadal *Kyla *Martin Nievera *Nina *Ogie Alcasid *Pops Fernandez *Princess Velasco *Rachelle Ann Go *Regine Velasquez *Rico Blanco *Sarah Geronimo *Sharon Cuneta *Yael Yuzon *Yeng Constantino Romania *Alexandra Stan South Africa *Karen Zoid South Korea *BoA *Cho Kyu-chan *G-Dragon *IU *Kangta *Kim C *Kim Dong-ryool *Kim Jong-seo *Kim Kwang-Seok *Kim Won Joon *Kim Jaejoong *Lee Juck *MC Sniper *Park Hyo-shin *Park Jin-young *Rain *Ryeowook *Seo Taiji *Shin Hae Chul *Shin Seung Hun *Tablo *Wheesung *Yim Chang-jung *Yoon Jong-shin *Yoon Sang *You Hee-Yeol *Harim Taiwan *Jay Chou *Cheer Chen *Tank *David Tao *Leehom Wang *Kenji Wu Turkey *Aysel Gürel *Baris Akarsu *Sezen Aksu *Ismail YK *Orhan Gencebay *Mustafa Sandal *Tarkan *Ebru Yasar *Mete Özgencil United Kingdom *Damon Albarn *Ian Anderson *Badly Drawn Boy (Damon Gough) *Gary Barlow *Syd Barrett *Luke McGowan *Julian Barry *Amelle Berrabah *James Blunt *David Bowie *Sarah Brightman *Mutya Buena *Kate Bush *Keisha Buchanan *Eric Clapton *Alison Clarkson *Phil Collins *Elvis Costello *Charlotte Gordon Cumming *Ray Davies *John Deacon *Cathy Dennis *Pete Doherty *Stephen Duffy *Matt Hales *Peter Gabriel *Liam Gallagher *Noel Gallagher *Barry Gibb *Maurice Gibb *David Gray *Robin Gibb *David Gilmour *Gary Glitter *Pete Ham *Peter Hammill *George Harrison *Ian Hunter *Imogen Heap *Mick Jagger *Jem *Elton John *Matt Johnson *Mick Jones *Nik Kershaw *Jim King *David Knopfler *Mark Knopfler *John Lennon *Leona Lewis *Gary Lightbody *Nick Lowe *Paddy McAloon *Paul McCartney *Steve Marriott *Freddie Mercury *George Michael *Kate Nash *Jim Noir *John Otway *Bill Owen *Mark Owen *Plunkett *Heidi Range *Tim Rice *Keith Richards *Ringo Starr *Al Stewart *Rod Stewart *Sting *Joss Stone *Joe Strummer *Jeremy Taylor *David Tibet *Tom Vek *Roger Waters *Florence Welch *Paul Weller *Kim Wilde *Roy Wood *Richard Wright *Thom Yorke *Dappy *Tulisa Contostavlos United States of America *Matchstik *Priscilla Ahn *Nadia Ali *GG Allin *Dave Alvin *Anastacia *Ken Andrews *Michael Andrews *Billie Joe Armstrong *Louis Armstrong *Joseph Arthur *David Archuleta *Sara Bareilles *Chuck Berry *Karl Blau *Michael Bolton *Jon Bon Jovi *Olivia Bonilla *Crystal Bowersox *Ralston Bowles *Brandon Boyd *Colin Brooks *Benjamin Burnley *Paul Butterfield *David Byrne *Ryan Cabrera *Mariah Carey *Eric Carmen *Peter Cincotti *Roger Clyne *Fred Cole *Lisa Coleman *Chris Cornell *Jonathan Coulton *Rivers Cuomo *Miley Cyrus *Howie Day *John Denver *Neil Diamond *Bo Diddley *Ronnie James Dio *David Draiman *Nick Drake *Sean Duffy *Jakob Dylan *Steve Earle *Danny Elfman *Eminem *Ace Enders *Gloria Estefan *Don Felder *Five for Fighting *William Fitzsimmons *John Flansburgh *Brandon Flowers *Ben Folds *Jon Foreman *Mark Foster *John Frusciante *Glenn Frey *Vic Fuentes *Bethany Joy Galeotti *David Gates *Benjamin Gibbard *Dave Grohl *Daryl Hall *Jessica Harp *Ben Harper *Emmylou Harris *Sophie B. Hawkins *Mark Heard *Levon Helm *Jimi Hendrix *Don Henley *James Hetfield *Tyler Hilton *Buddy Holly *Robert Hunter *Alan Jackson *Michael Jackson *Billy Joel *Robert Johnson *Nicholas Jonas *Joseph Adam Jonas *Paul Kevin Jonas II *Rickie Lee Jones *Janis Joplin *R. Kelly *Mean Gene Kelton *Maynard James Keenan *Kenna *Doug Kershaw *Anthony Kiedis *Carole King *Lady Gaga *Mark Lanegan *Ray LaMontagne *Joe Lopez *Bernie Leadon *Amy Lee *Jared Leto *Aaron Lewis *Philip Lindholm *Lisa Loeb *Kenny Loggins *Demi Lovato *John Linnell *Loretta Lynn *Madonna *Benji Madden *Joel Madden *Kaitlyn Maher *Jeff Mangum *Barry Manilow *Aimee Mann *Marilyn Manson *Marce *Chan Marshall *Richard Marx *Dave Matthews *John Mayer *Michael McDonald *Edwin McCain *Jon McLaughlin *Travis Meeks *Randy Meisner *John Mellencamp *Wendy Melvoin *Stephin Merritt *Ingrid Michaelson *Rhett Miller *Roger Miller *Anais Mitchell *Freddy Moore *Jim Morrison *Elliott Murphy *Frank J. Myers *Faheem Najm *Anna Nalick *Nelly *Michael Nesmith *Mike Ness *Ne-Yo *Keri Noble *Justin Nozuka *Stevie Nicks *Ted Nugent *Conor Oberst *Roy Orbison *Joan Osborne *Buck Owens *David Paich *Mike Patton *CeCe Peniston *Sarah Perrotta *Katy Perry *Linda Perry *Steve Perry *Tom Petty *Glen Phillips *Jimmy Pop *Prince *Eddie Rabbitt *Rakim *Twiggy Ramirez *Trent Reznor *Lionel Richie *Rihanna *Johnny Rivers *Smokey Robinson *Kenny Rogers *Axl Rose *Todd Rundgren *John Rzeznik *Timothy B. Schmit *Drew Seeley *Bob Seger *Duncan Sheik *Shwayze *Helen Slater *Michael W. Smith *Dee Snider *J.D. Souther *Bruce Springsteen *Jeffree Star *Gwen Stefani *Gene Summers *Summer *Matthew Sweet *Michael Sweet *Taylor Swift *James Taylor *Courtney Taylor-Taylor *Ryan Tedder *Vienna Teng *Justin Timberlake *Jeff Tweedy *Conway Twitty *Kate Voegele *Crystal Waters *Paul Westerberg *Jack White *Hayley Williams *Brian Wilson *Brooke White *Stevie Wonder *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Doug Yoel *Dan Nelson *Tom DeLonge *Mark Hoppus Uruguay *Pablo Sciuto Venezuela *Ilan Chester *Guillermo Dávila *Aldemaro Romero *Franco De Vita